Siren
Sirens have two types, both of the same name due the twists and turns of lore and sailors' tales passed down over thousands of years. Aquatic Sirens are born of the sea as a sorcerous variety of merfolk, while Winged Sirens live upon seacliffs and in desolate canyons and may be related to Avians. Aquatic Sirens Sirens are dangerous but beautiful creatures born of the sea. Sirens are naturally predatory, often using their inborn magical talents with a song to lure unsuspecting sailors to drown in the water. Sirens are born in different ways: * A mermaid born with sorcerous powers and special skill in enchantment and song * A human or part-human who was magically cursed, or was 'blessed' when they drowned. Usually they harbor a need for revenge against humankind, leading to their desire to hunt, though some sirens view their luring as an act of kindness to bring peace (oblivion) to their prey. * A child is born to a siren * Legends say some of them are former Winged Sirens/Harpies who were stripped of their wings by a powerful sorceress. Appearance Some appear similar to merfolk, but via magic, many are capable of manifesting human legs. They often have webbed hands, and may have bluish or greenish skin. Most have vibrant blue eyes, though not all. Their teeth are naturally sharp. They differ from merfolk in that all are inherently magical. Food While sirens enjoy a diet of fish and shellfish, they also draw power with necrosis, draining the life force from other creatures. Society Sirens usually have little to no interest in the affairs of humans, living out their long lives at sea. Humans are their prey, and legends exist from all through the ages warning sailors to resist their song. Some sirens choose to walk on land out of curiosity. Among themselves, groups of sirens sometimes hunt together. Abilities * Enchanting song - the song can be hypnotizing, or lull to sleep, or invoke any number of other emotions. * Naturally persuasive Suggested Combat Spells * Drain Life (level 3) and Greater Drain Life (5) * Entrancing Song (level 4), Sleep (level 3), and/or Hypnosis (4) * Inspire and Distract (level 1 enchantments), Inspiring Song (4), and/or Inspire Serenity (5) * Forgetfulness (level 2) * Confusion (level 2) Winged Sirens/Sirin (aka Harpy) Also known as Harpies, they are a very different species from the aquatic variant. Some legends suggest that aquatic sirens were born from a curse upon some winged sirens which removed their wings, though the truth is unclear and lost to time. The term "Harpy" usually refers to a nonmagical member of the species and was coined as a descriptive nickname by ancient humankind, meaning "snatchers." This is due to their habits of theft, often diving out of the sky to steal from or carry away people. There are some legends that suggest they are also the progenitors of were-owls. Appearance Sirin have roughly the head and torso of a human, and usually an owl-like body, complete with an impressive wingspan that can lift them in flight like an eagle. Some are likened to vultures, eagles, and other birds of prey. They are the same size as humans in body, though their bones are all hollow and their proportions much leaner than the rounding of their fluffy plumage would suggest. Food As birds of prey, Sirin are all mostly carnivorous, but sometimes supplement their diet with fruits, melons, berries, and squash. Some prefer fish over meats of the land, and some prefer fresh carrion or simply stealing meat from humans over having to hunt for live prey. (Game off: vegetarians and vegans may still play Sirin characters!) Interactions with Magical Society Sirin have a well-deserved reputation for being thieving, murderous bandits to mankind. Their flocks have always been at odds with non-magical humans, whom they compete with for land and resources, and often view as prey or rivals to steal from. When they were hunted in turn, murdered and their nests destroyed by angry humans, this only perpetuated a mutual dislike of each other in most cases. However, Sirin have had much better interactions with mages than they have with nonmagical humans. They tend to have great respect for spellcasters, whether of their own species or of a different one, and are more willing to negotiate for territory or goods with mages than they are nonmagical humans. Thus, contrary to their dangerous reputation, many individuals and flocks have proven great and wise allies to magekind all around the world, whether working for a powerful sorcerer who gave them protection and shelter, or serving as fortune-tellers, sages, and advisers to great scholars and leaders. Some entire bloodlines of pureblood mages will protect flocks of Sirin from persecution, and benefit from the Sirin's territorial protection in turn. Sirin themselves do not tend to live directly among human settlements, magical or not. They prefer living on high cliffs with shallow caves where they can roost and have clear view from which to hunt, and an easy platform from which to catch the wind. It takes much more effort to take off from the ground! Abilities Many Sirin are nonmagical in nature, but have a great reverence for magical spellcasters born out of respect. Those flocks or tribes of Sirin who do not have their own spellcasters are usually more primitive, as they have to rely on their own physical prowess and speed to hunt and survive; while intelligent, their clawed feet and wings limit their tool and weapon use. Magical Sirin are, however, natural enchanters with beautiful singing voices, often capable of hypnotizing and luring people to their deaths. Unlike aquatic sirens, this power extends over both men and women. The fact that human mages have defensive spells to nullify or resist these enchantments has increased the Sirins' respect for mages. Instead, such Sirins like to sing joyful, inspirational songs for their allies, bringing happiness and peaceful contentment rather than doom. They have natural affinity for Divination, Enchantment and Emoturgy (Emotional Manipulations), and some extend into Telepology (telepathy, memory, and psychic powers). Some also have powers of wind magic, and many have picked up healing and curative magic for survival. Individual Sirins have also learned to harness other types of magic, often from observing human mages and trying to replicate the effect. Suggested Combat Spells * For a combat-oriented Sirin: Minor Haste (2), Flanking Strike (3), Hastened Freedom (4), Sneak Attack (5), Riposte (5) * For a Sirin enchantress: Inspire (1), Confusion (2), Sleep (2), Entrancing Song (4), Inspiring Song (4), Hypnosis (4), Inspire Serenity (5), Purify (5), Sleeping Song (5) ** Mental Powers: Psychic Pulse (1) Forgetfulness (2), Mind Lance (3), Mind Blast (4) * Wind Powers: Gust (1), Knockback (2), Skyshards (3), Fog (3), Wind Blast (4), Cyclone (4), Hurricane (5) * Healing and Cure Poison * Divination Spells: Clear-Sight (3), Tracking Vision (5) Category:Species